The First Time- a Dirk x Calliope fanfic
by wakingonprospit
Summary: dirk x calliope vanilla nsfw fanfiction thingy. and i still suck at summaries. It's basically their first time... Also it is humanstuck. Please leave me a review, this is my first time writing smut after all. If you's like to request a prompt, I am still taking suggestions on homestuckshippingmotherfucker on tumblr.


You've spent all week preparing for this. Dirk booked a hotel room downtown so the two of you could be alone. After all, you really wouldn't want your brother to walk in on the two of you. It had to be perfect.

So far so good you suppose. The two of you went out for dinner at a really nice sushi bar, which was sweet of him to take you there considering sushi is quickly becoming one of your favorite foods. Thinking back, you never actually tried sushi until you started dating Dirk. You remember being grossed out by the idea of eating raw fish until he convinced you to try it just once.

After dinner the two of you went to see a movie. He even let you choose the sappiest one, and he didn't even complain until after you had left the theater. Though you know he really didn't mind watching this particular movie with you. Both of your minds were in other places anyway, and they had been throughout the entirety of your date.

All night has led up to this moment. You've had over a week to mentally prepare yourself for this. Still, you can't help but be extremely nervous. Even now.

"Calli?" Dirk looks down at you with concern in his vibrant orange eyes. He cups the side of your face gently, his hand calloused and warm.

"Yes Dirk?" You are surprised at how quiet and vulnerable your voice sound as it leaves your mouth. The last thing you want to do is to make him think that you are having second thoughts about this.

His hand trails down your face to rest flat against the side of your neck as he leans in to kiss your forehead. "Jus' makin' sure you ain't zoning out on me."

"No, of course not love." You manage to smile up at him sheepishly.

How could you zone out? You're both stripped down to just your underwear. He hovers over you with an elbow propped up by your shoulder to keep most of his weight off of you. "Ya know we don' have ta go through with this if you don't want to."

"I know that we do not have to... But I've wanted this for a while now." He doesn't seem all that convinced. You know he's just worried about you. "I want to do this." You lean up and kiss him again gently then lay your head back down on the softness of the pillow below your head. "I promise."

He looks down at you as he runs a hand through your short white hair. "Tell me if you want me to stop..." You nod your head in understanding, smiling up at him as he smiles softly back at you.

It's not more than a few seconds later when your lips are pressed against each other again. He cups the side of your hair gently as your lips move slowly and evenly against each others. Coarse, thick hair runs between your fingers as your hands tangle yourself into the blonde stands of his hair.

A hand runs down your side and to your hip. His thumb rubs small circles into your hip bone, causing your body to pickle with goosebumps, and your fingers to tug at his hair slightly. When he lets out an approving hum you know that he is almost ready.

You don't stop kissing him as you free a hand from his hair, reaching behind you to attempt and unhook the back of your lime green bra. You only fumble with it for a brief moment before he notices, making him let out a quiet chuckle as he reached behind you to assist in your efforts.

A few fumbling hands later and he's propped up on his knees, straddling your waist. He looks down at you, your bra discarded somewhere off the bed to the side.

It's not like the two of you haven't seen each other naked before. You've done things like this with him plenty of times before. This is just the first time that you had planned to go all the way. Regardless of your past activities, your face is flushed red and your hands travel up to cover yourself under his gaze, crossing your arms over your chest.

You can't help but feel insecure when he you share moments like this. You don't see yourself as pretty. You spend hours trying to bleach and style your hair because you don't like the way it fall or the color. You're too skinny. You're not curvy enough. You're too pale. You can't think of a single good thing about your appearance.

But he can and he does. He absolutely loves everything about you. You can't imagine why.

Your head is turned to the side, so you aren't looking at him when he starts to talk again. "Calli?" He runs his hands up your arms to rub your shoulders gently. "It's just me darlin'."

"R-right..." You hesitantly move your arms, looking to the side again as he moves to work himself out of his underwear.

It's not much later until you're both completely naked. He still leans over you, leaving gentle kisses up and down your neck as he lifts your hips to position himself. "Are you ready?" He breathes out. He looks so calm and composed, but his voice gives it away that he's just as nervous as you. For different reasons of course. You're nervous that you wont be good enough. While he's nervous because he doesn't want to harm you.

You nod weakly, biting your lip slightly with your arms wrapped around his shoulders and holding on tight.

When he first presses into you, it is unlike anything you've ever felt before. It doesn't hurt like you thought it would, but it's much bigger than his fingers and the pressure inside of you continues to increase as he presses farther in.

You think you hear him groan quietly as he pushes the rest of the way in, but you aren't sure because it could easily be covered up by you're panting. You move your hands off of him to curl the fingers of one hand into the sheets below you, and pull at your hair gently with the other.

Once his length is finally all the way inside of you, your eyes flicker open. You don't remember closing them, you didn't realize that they were closed until you opened them again.

Soft moonlight shines through the curtains, casting beams of glowing light across the room. You blink up at Dirk, watching his eyes shimmer slightly in the little light that is left in the room. His lips are parted just barely and he's looking down at you with half lidded eyes. "Are you alright?" His voice is shaky, and he's not even making the effort to hide the accent that he detests so much. It's strange to hear him like this.

"I-" you can't bring yourself to speak. You nod quickly, chest heaving with every deep breath you take.

"C-" he pauses for a moment to kiss you gently. "Can I move?"

When you nod a second time you feel him slowly slide out then slide back in gently. Your breath hitches slightly as he groans breathily. You're biting your lip and arching your back slightly as he keeps going.

It's not long until he starts to pick up a slow pace, thrusting in deeply and pulling out halfway then doing it again. You didn't expect it to feel this good, but it is with Dirk so of course it would.

Soon you get tired of grasping he sheets and reach to him, trying to find anything to hold onto. One hand tangles itself in his hair, which you notice is slightly damp with sweat though you can't bring yourself to care. Your other hand however, bumps Dirk's own hand. He must have reached up to you as well. Regardless of reason he laces your fingers together without hesitation. You grip his hand tightly and lower your hand, feeling the back of it touch the softness of blankets behind you.

"I- I love you Dirk." You manage to choke out through your heavy breathing.

He looks down at you, seeming speechless for a moment before squeezing your hand gently and offering you a genuine smile, "I love you too Calliope." When he says your name you swear you can feel your heart flutter slightly. You squeeze his hand back, smiling up at him and pulling his head closer to kiss him eagerly.

The rest of your time together goes much like this, the two of you holding onto each other tightly as you kiss each other lovingly. It's clumsy and amazing and unlike anything you've ever felt before.

When it's all over, you're exhausted. You hold still and close your eyes, to tired to move. His hand finally slowly leaves yours, though you're too tired to protest. He can be felt pulling out of you slowly then moving off of you. You think you can hear him throw something into the trashcan beside the queenside bed.

Soon he is back beside you, carding a hand through your hair and kissing your forehead. You turn onto your side and curl up against his toned chest, smiling blissfully as he wraps his arms around you.

You yawn quietly, "I love you Dirk." You mumble with your eyes closed. His lips are pressed against your forehead as you both breath evenly. You know that he's just as tired as you are. Never the less, he keeps his arms around you protectively and cards his fingers through your hair gently as he whispers loving words to you. He tell you how much he loves you, how happy you make him, and how he wants to be with you forever. You're slowly lulled to sleep by his thick, accented, deep voice whispering against your forehead, the sound of him breathing, and the comfort of having his arms around you.

And for once in your life you feel beautiful.

* * *

_So this started as a drabble request and just sort of... kept going.. I am still taking requests for drabbles on my homestuck blog: homestuckshippingmotherfucker if you would like to send me a prompt then that'd be awesome. _

_Thanks for reading and pretty please leave me a review. This is my first time writing smut and I would appreciate some feedback._


End file.
